1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding mechanism of a treadmill, and more particularly, to a folding mechanism that properly provides both an auxiliary force and a support force when the base frame of the treadmill is folded or unfolded. Meanwhile, a practical movement of the treadmill and an easy change in direction are effectively achieved as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well-known, the conventional treadmill has a large volume and a great weight. As a result, the base frame thereof is designed to be foldable in a upright position for an easy movement and a practical storage. Of course, the folding structure has been a basic design of the treadmill. Moreover, it can be roughly divided into an electric and a manual folding mechanism. The invention is aimed at the improvement of the manual folding mechanism.
Among the conventional treadmills, they can't properly provide an auxiliary force and a support force when the base frame of the treadmill is folded or unfolded (in an operational position). In other words, there are no devices (in the conventional treadmills with the manual folding mechanism) for giving the operator aid in conducting the folding action. It is therefore unsuitable for those who has a weak physical condition or for women to carry out the folding or unfolding process by themselves. Actually, the potential risk to cause the body injuries exists. Thus, the conventional structure requires further improvements to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.